The present invention is generally directed to a guard for a shut-off valve. The invention is more specifically directed to a guard for a shut-off valve on a gas tank of propane or other combustible gas of the type commonly used on mobile homes, campers, and outdoor grills. This type of gas tank has a shut-off valve at the top of the tank which includes a casing, a valve stem which extends vertically from the casing and a handle at the top of the stem. The valve is protected b a vertical flange which partially surrounds the valve and which has an opening that provides a handy carrying handle for the tank.
Since propane gas tanks are normally located outside of the mobile home or camper, they are subject to vandalism. When gas is not being utilized, it is customary to shut the valve. Unauthorized opening of the valve can create a danger to life and property in addition to loss of gas. Also, unauthorized closing of the valve while gas is being utilized causes considerable aggravation to the user.
Valve guards have been developed in the past for different types of valves. For example, one type of valve guard comprises an openable shroud which is adapted to envelope a valve which is located on a supply pipe. The shroud is maintained in a closed position by means of a padlock. Another type of valve guard includes two parts. One part is fastened to the valve housing and the other part is then secured to the first part by means of a padlock in such a way that the fastener means are unaccessable from the outside. The prior art guards are either unsuitable to the valve of a propane gas tank or are unduly complex, difficult to utilize or otherwise not completely satisfactory. These and difficulties experienced with the prior art valve guards have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a valve guard which is particularly adapted to a gas tank which has an apertured flange located adjacent the valve at the top of the tank.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a valve guard which can be formed by bending the various elements of the guard from a single planar stamping.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a valve guard which can be easily applied and removed from the valve.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a valve guard which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.